A mermaid's song
by Whiteling
Summary: One-shot. Young Jack is aboard a ship to continue his training. When he falls overboard what is it that he see underwater? -pre series- Based off on the fic Mermaid and the Samurai.


**AN: OK go easy on me everyone this is my first try at a one-shot. Now this ficlet pays homage to the prologue in the movie Splash, except differently. Before you judge, read it and be nice. **

Many strange tales are told from sea voyages across time. Ever since sailors have sailed the seven seas, they've told stories of mermaids who live in the deep. And these ocean maidens come to the surface so rarely that they can only be glimpsed by those who are fortunate enough to see.

From the flash of a delicate warm arm in the curl of a wave, to the glint of a tail, rippling the waters of the quiet foam, to the glimmer of a small fair head peeking behind the rocks just as a wave breaks over them. Then she's gone and the sailor is left to wonder.

Since then, many stories and sightings of the merfolk emerged in history and literature. However, there is one left untold.

One young mermaid tarried long enough above the surface to encounter the brave son of an emperor and for their hands to touch if only for a moment.

This their story.

* * *

The Egyptian ship cut through the blues wave of the Ionian sea.

Standing at the bowsprit was a young Asian boy, no older than fourteen. His jet-black hair was drawn up in a topknot and his robes were white.

He was the son of an emperor that was traveling the world, training for his eventual battle with the ultimate evil.

Shortly after this little samurai was born, his father had gathered together the chiefs of all the great tribes of the world and devised a plan that would prepare him for the ultimate battle against the evil shapeshifting demon Aku.

And only this young prince can wield his father's enchanted sword, the one magical instrument capable of fighting the threat.

Recently, he had just finished his studies in Egypt and was now up on a ship en route to Greece.

It had been years since he'd last seen his parents and his homeland, and the latent feeling of homesickness still lingered.

So he stood against the railing just solemnly watching the waves, praying and hoping for their safety.

Then something in the water caught his eye. There was a very brief flash of gold, then something red and green rushed past.

His curiosity was ignited. Without thinking, he leaned over to get a better look…and promptly fell overboard!

On the surface, various Egyptian sailors cried and shouted in alarm.

Down in the water, the young prince thrashed wildly at first, until he saw what had gotten his attention and he smiled.

Before him was the loveliest girl he'd ever seen. Her long blood-red hair floated freely around her head like a halo. Her large sapphire blue eyes sparkled with delight and she had a sweet smile that inspired confidence.

He reached out his arm towards her and she to him and their hands grasped one another's.

They say that we all search for our true soul mate and when the two soul mates meet, it is magical, because each one recognizes the other.

However, the magic moment was broken when one of the sailors finally grabbed the young prince round the waist and pulled him back up to the ship.

As soon as he was able to breathe again, the young prince gasped, "Wait! There's a girl in the water!"

The sailor who'd rescued him blinked, "Girl? Where?"

The prince pointed out to the ocean and the sailor smiled a gentle smile and just patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Do not worry," he said, "We will soon reach land."

Confused, the young prince looked out towards the water.

"I-I don't understand…" he wondered, "Could it have been just a dream?"

If he'd been able to look out further, he'd have seen the little girl poke her head out of the waves in time to watch the ship sail further and further away.

She sheds tears at the loss of the new friend she'd just made, certain that she would never see him again.

"My friend..." she says sadly.

Without another word, she dove back into the sea… but instead of legs, a bright green fish tail disappeared beneath the waves.

**AN: Aww! Kind of sad huh? Now come on it was worth a shot, it's cool if you liked it but if you didn't that's okay just ignore it. R & R!**


End file.
